Janice Krauss
A savvy Christian university lecturer at Grasmere Valley, teaching archaeology. Early Life Born in Winchester, Janice along with her older brother were brought up in a religious Catholic household. While her brother who was seen as brilliant walked away from his Catholic upbringing and became a drunken yet revered religious professor, Janice became a born-again Christian and herself became a lecturer in archaeology. Many have made fun of her for her faith, however, she is rather savvy can be sassy when she needs to be and has a great ability to defend her faith. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 She comes to Grasmere Valley to live and gets a new post in the University of Grasmere Valley. Being a Christian and with the uni having its anti-Christian status, Janice has to be careful not to give her faith away for fear of being fired. Volume 36 Stevie Wainright plans his engagement party with Donnie Schwarbie who is his best friend and will be his best man for the wedding, when two of the Oh No Boys, Ben and Robbie Paxton come to them. Ben wants to take over as best man and throw a raucous and vile stag do. Stevie just wants a quiet party with his friends and rejects Ben's offer. Soon enough just before Stevie's party begin, both him and Donnie are abducted by Ben, Robbie Paxton, Saul Raymond, Tim Robért and Barco who are all in masks as Ben wants to throw the most crazy, vile party and indulge in booze, women, and wanting to create an international incident by going on a boat oversea and act like horrible lads. As they do Janice Krauss, Kene La Roux and Taverick La Roux about to go to the party follow the van as they see the kidnap happen and the two thrown into the van. They are first taken to Club Flamingo and are tied up on chairs as Ben wanted to force them to drink alcohol and get drunk. They pretend to pass out from the alcohol without drinking it. They are then chucked back in the van with Barco leaving after seeing Tiffany Pulmateo and the guys now joined by Hank McCeer and Tracey Pringle. They then drive to the prison to try and get Russell Hopkins the third out of the Oh No Boys out to join them on their 'Stag Do' and wild party. Tracey goes to the police trying to convince she is Russell brother and break him out which she fails. All the while Janice, Taverick and Kene are following them calling the police but getting no hope from John Johnson who is on the other line. Brett Collins, Victor Crosse, Ubo Seeker and Gypsie from Pakipsy come onto the scene. Brett and Victor seeing the two tied up still tried to help but end up getting tied up themselves. Ubo and Gypsie who want to spread the message of God ends up becoming as drunk and vile as they are thinking this may win them to the Lord. When Tracey fails to get Russell out, the others decide to go back in the van and make it to the boat where illicit delights await them and would make them sail to foreign lands for them to act terribly. Eventually Janice gets the police to chase them and they help free all those who are capture during an epic car chase. Ben and Robbie fight between each other for the steering wheel and soon end up being stopped by a limo causing for them all to be caught. In the limo is Barco and Tiffany who had just gotten married. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 15 Book Hunters She ends up seeing an old friend Casper Mera at the University and is wonder why he is there. Casper explains he needs a quiet place to think as he wants to get his hand on rare book Chapters by Anna Bice for Daniel Carver who will pay £25,000 for anyone who can give such a copy for his rare book collection. Janice is happy for him to be there for him to think it over and offers to help.